Welcome To The Viper's Pit
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: Ashley has a mission to complete. Unfortunately she has Randy to deal with...


**This is a one-shot. I think it's worked out quite well. **

**I don't own anybody in this.**

**Enjoy...**

"Why do you want me to do it?" Ashley asked her fellow diva.

"Because it's our turn." Melina replied.

"Oh yeah. Not because you're scared or anything." The punk diva scoffed.

"Would it make you feel better if I was scared?" the Latina asked.

"Maybe." Ashley pouted a little.

"Ok, because I'm too scared to." Melina rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't make him angry…" the dirty blonde chewed her lip nervously.

"Just get in there and get the evidence." Melina sighed, pushing Ashley closer to the door.

To clarify things, Melina and Ashley had been on a mission against the men in the company. Having both been dumped unceremoniously, they were getting payback on the arrogant male superstars. Next on the list was the Viper himself, Randy Orton.

"Melina!" the blonde pleaded.

"It's your turn." The Latina diva folded her arms across her chest.

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes, he's killed me." Ashley sighed and walked slowly to the locker room door.

The punk diva raised her hand and gave three hard knocks on the door. At first she thought that he must be out, but after a moment the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Ashley clenched her fists by her sides as she waited for the locker room door to open.

The handle turned slowly and the door opened slightly. The intimidating figure of Randy Orton appeared in the doorway as he looked confusedly at the punk diva in front of him. She watched him silently as he stroked his chin and frowned down at her.

"You knock for a reason?" he asked her in his deep drawl.

"Can I come in?" the blonde asked, letting out a breath she had not realised that she was holding in.

"Be my guest…" he replied and held the door open.

"Thanks." Ashley replied as she ducked underneath his outstretched arm.

Melina watched from a distance. Her fellow diva was now in the Viper's den.

Randy motioned for Ashley to take a seat on the couch. She nodded and took a seat, not expecting the Viper to take a seat directly beside her. The blonde tensed as his tattooed arm draped over the back of the couch. She absently chipped at her black nail polish and stared at the floor. She had always had a thing for Randy, but nobody else knew about it. She wouldn't dare tell anyone. Plus, she was hardly his type.

"Are you going to say anything?" Randy asked her.

"Um, how are you?" she asked him.

"You never usually care about how I am." He frowned suspiciously.

"Can't I be friendly?" the blonde shrugged.

"So, this isn't anything to do with your little friend Melina?" Randy raised a brow.

"Why would I…" she looked at Randy. His steely blue eyes were piercing her own.

"You can tell me." He said as he moved his arm to rest on her shoulders.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ashley asked him.

"What gives you that idea?" he frowned.

"Nothing…" she shrugged.

Randy turned his body to face her and eyed her curiously. The punk diva looked away from the prying eyes of the Viper. She felt exposed now, the room was like a prison cell and she couldn't even think straight. His breath was ghosting across her face as he moved in closer.

"You really are afraid of me." He smirked.

"With good reason." The blonde replied.

"I wouldn't hurt you." He told her.

"Really?" her eyes widened.

"Unless you get in my way, in the ring." He chuckled in his deep tone.

Ashley shrugged and chewed on her bottom lip. Randy looked at her and leaned in to whisper to her. She flinched as his breath hit her ear lobe and turned her face away from him. All she had to do was get what she needed to humiliate him. He most certainly wasn't one of the guys that she could overpower.

"So, were you planning on doing to me what you did to the other guys?" the Viper asked her.

"Yes." She nodded and looked him in the eye.

"I admire your honesty." Randy gave his trademark smirk.

"I should go, I guess." Ashley stood up from the couch.

"You haven't completed your mission yet." He smiled at her.

"I fail." She shrugged.

"Not necessarily." He switched to a smirk once again.

The punk diva frowned as she eyed the Viper suspiciously. He stood up and began to remove his clothes. The black t-shirt fell to the floor, followed by the dark denim jeans and his black leather belt. Ashley bit her lip, as he pulled down his boxers in one swift movement.

"Don't look, don't look, oh my…I looked." Ashley thought to herself as she eyed the impressive body in front of her.

"Here I am…" Randy shrugged and stood in front of her.

"You would let me humiliate you like this?" Ashley frowned confusedly.

"If anyone laughs, I'll just get them in the ring." He replied seriously.

The punk diva shrugged and pulled out her eyeliner pencil. She watched as Randy bent down for her to reach and she wrote the word "loser" on his forehead with the pencil. She stepped back and he walked over to the wall, where he stood as she took the incriminating photo on her cell phone. She showed him the picture. He chuckled a little and checked out his reflection in the mirror.

"I'll remove that for you." Ashley told him as she grabbed a wet wipe.

Randy once again bent down as she rubbed the black writing from his forehead. He looked right at her with those piercing eyes and his mouth curved into that arrogant grin. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"So, why did you let me do this?" the punk diva quizzed him.

"It was a favour. That means that you now owe me a favour." he smirked.

"Oh, so that was your game." the blonde shook her head slowly.

"It wasn't all bad. You get to see me naked." smirked as he motioned to his muscular frame.

"You can get dressed now." Ashley smiled.

"Are you sure you don't like the view?" he asked suggestively.

Ashley didn't answer. Instead she blushed and brushed a strand of pink hair out of her eyes. The Viper began to dress himself again. The diva walked over to the door to leave the room. Randy looked over with a look of disappointment in his face.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, even managing to sound disappointed.

"Um, yeah. I have what I need." Ashley replied.

"I feel used." Randy folded his arms over his chest.

"Now you know how most of those girls feel." The dirty blonde smirked.

"What girls would those be?" Randy asked as he took a couple of steps towards her.

"The ones who you throw out of your hotel room at four in the morning. You know, after you've had your way with them." Ashley replied and folded her arms.

"I'm not like that." The Viper shook his head slowly.

"Oh really?" the punk diva looked unconvinced.

"Maybe I can prove it to you…" he whispered as they were nose to nose.

"I might pass." Ashley replied, licking her lips.

"That's a shame." Randy mused as he took a seat on the couch.

"I should get this photo to Melina." The blonde nodded.

"Why don't you just send it to her?" he asked her.

"Excuse me?" the diva asked, sensing a sarcastic undertone.

"You could send it. Then, you could stay here with me." He looked her in the eye.

"So, I can be used too?" Ashley raised her brow.

"Don't pretend that you're not tempted." He smirked at her.

"Tempted to do what?" the punk diva asked.

"I think you now…" Randy replied.

Without warning, the Viper reached out and pulled the blonde diva onto the couch with him. She struggled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced a passionate kiss onto her lips. Randy smirked against her lips as she began to realise what was happening. She thought about Melina waiting for her outside, but she was distracted by the fact that she was rather enjoying the kiss.

"Why did you stop?" she asked breathlessly as Randy broke away and looked at her.

"You kissed me back." He smirked.

"So what if I did?" the blonde asked.

Randy moved in to kiss her again when the locker room door burst open. Melina ran in and her jaw dropped at the sight ahead of her. Ashley looked at her friend and shrugged as much as she could when the Viper was pinning her down on the couch. The Latina stood aghast in the corner of the room, as Randy stood up and picked up Ashley's cell phone from the table. He went through the menu and sent the photo of him to Melina's number.

"What's going on?" Melina asked them both.

The Latina diva's eyes widened as she received the image. Ashley chewed her lip as she sat up on the couch. Randy folded his arms and shrugged. The punk diva gazed at him with curious eyes. His own eyes were alive with sparks of passion right now.

"Keep the photo." He winked at Melina.

"Ash?" she asked the punk diva confusedly as she backed out of the room.

"Me and Ashley are going to be busy for a while." Randy smirked and closed the door after the Latina.

"So, shall we continue?" he asked as he turned back to Ashley.

"Why not?" the blonde shrugged and joined their lips together again.

The punk diva was frustrated as he broke away again.

"What now?" she asked him.

"I needn't have gotten dressed again." He mused.

"Steady on. " Ashley warned him as she turned the tables and pinned him down to the couch.

"I think you're forgetting something..." he smirked.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Ashley frowned a little.

"I cooperated with you. Now you owe me something..." he tilted his head to the side.

"Isn't that blackmail?" the punk diva asked him.

"Well, I don't see you getting up to leave." Randy shrugged.

"No. Because I honour my promises. I believe I owe you..." Ashley grinned.

**What do you think?**

**Any chance of a review or two?**

**I'd love to hear your views.**


End file.
